The First War
"The First War" was the largest scale realm wide confrontation that took place in the known history of the mortal planes.It's events led to the supposed extinction of all full blooded draconic races and years of oppression and servitude of the lesser draconic races. Marked by fierce battles across the Adingard Peninsula and wider Storm Coast it was the largest and bloodiest battle in the history of warfare. After their defeat in the Durian planes the final dragon was suspected killed and the war concluded. At the closure of the war the date system changed to PW (Post war) to mark a new era free of draconic tyranny. The war proved not to be the end of the Fullblood dragon races due to a number escaping, only becoming known once they returned from refuge in an event known as the "Dragonflood" in 987Pw. Background Decades of skirmishes, clashes and confrontations between the overlapping Elven Kingdoms and Draconic territory contributed to growing tensions between the two races for years prior to the First War. A number of summits were called to try and placate the warring factions to no avail, the most notable being the Highpeak meeting that ended with the deaths of one Dragon ambassador and 2 Elven dignitaries. Over time the Elves tried to muster support to go to official war with the dragons to end the ongoing feud which only garnered the backing of the Dwarves who were already enemies of the dragons as known from the regular dragonmoots. This was the case for many years up until an event now known as the Dracorage, a sudden outburst of destruction from the draconic races which lasted for 7 days and cost the lives of around 400,000 during attacks on humanoid cities and villages. This act of aggression united the races in support of the Elves' cause and an alliance was formed that declared War upon all fullblooded draconic races. The Divine Five The war had stretched on for 50 years and the Elves realised that no end was in sight so it was here that they beseeched the gods for aid in the battle, answering their call they were asked to nominate 5 champions of their cause to take a test devised by the gods to prove their worthiness of their blessings. This proposed group conquered the trials and were awarded what became known as "The Armaments of Heaven", Legendary equipment forged in the heavens and passed down to aid in the war. With this newfound power the Humanoid alliance cut down leagues of their enemies pushing the dragons back to their final stronghold and nest of the last surviving dragons, Elderfire Mount, Fienmal Hael.PNG|Dragoon Master Fienmal Hael Hareen tahuss.jpg|Admiral Hareen Ta'Huss Terial Vanlor.PNG|Shrineward Terial Vanlor afe44f3006794e58ec05ec4917c16293.jpg|High Forestkeeper Elion Tul 059ae64678899eba1115cf2b268456e3.jpg|General Kaara Elasar long held as the bastion for draconic kind. These 5 Champions were: General Kaara Elasar High Forestkeeper Elion Tul Shrineward Terial Vanlor Dragoon Master Fienmal Hael Admiral Hareen Ta'Huss Disappearance of Kaara Elasar The dragons lost the final defense of Elderfire Mount but not the last of their race due to the actions of Elven Divine General Kaara Elasar, who felt pity for the crimes they had committed knowing the truth behind the Dracorage, as a final act before her disappearance ordered her troops elsewhere and fled with the last of a clutch of eggs from within the nest. It was later revealed she fled to the desert wastes east of her Elven homelands and hid the Eggs in the Vault of Maraketh long after it's abandonment. After the conclusion of the war the remaining Divines returned home as heroes of the war and lived out their days peacefully, Kaara remained unaccounted for and her eventual fate is unknown.